Haven Unplugged
by Jalada
Summary: Foaly the centaur has the starring role! This should fill some gaps. Disaster strikes the underground fairy world.
1. Prologue

Note: This story is PG just in case my thoughts get out of hand. The worst there will be is some slight bad language, however, no more than the official books.  
  
RESPECTFUL (and probably not lawfully correct) DISCLAIMER: I am not Eoin Colfer, all the Artemis Fowl characters are strictly his, Artemis Fowl was Eoin Colfer's idea, and a brilliant idea it was. Unfortunately, I cannot come up with such a brilliant idea, so, with the utmost respect, I write this fan-fic. It's more of a writing with total respect, you are amazing Eoin Colfer, and maybe I'll come up with something like it too. So, it's all yours, I'm just borrowing them a bit.  
  
A typical centaur would be reading up on the old Centurion texts, thinking.thoughtfully about.thoughtful things. He or she would also be writing stories, usually about other centaurs - attempting to recreate and make more texts.  
  
Foaly however, was chewing on a carrot in one hand, while hacking into Interpol with the other hand, whistling in between chews. Pausing every now and then, to check up on Haven's cameras.  
  
Foaly you see, was the Lower-Elements Police's technical genius. He was the one who had successfully kept fairy technology way above human tech levels. And the more he saved the fairy world from destruction, the more big-headed he got. And the less people liked him of course.  
  
---  
  
Artemis Fowl (The screen read):  
  
Page 1/650  
  
Location: Fowl Manor, Ireland Rating: A Class Higher Watch area  
  
---  
  
The screen continued like this for what seemed to Foaly like an eternity, he printed off the best extracts off an old LEP printer - He would have to complain about those budget cuts - and began to read. 


	2. A Shimmer in the sky

Holly Short was in a suprisingly good mood. For once, Root was not on her back, and for once, she was flying above ground at night, doing nothing important. The wind tugged on her wingset causing her to rock slightly above the sea. Opening the throttle slightly, she checked her wristband, and altered course accordingly.  
  
Holly Short was as untypical as you could get for an LEPRecon officer. For a start, she was female. She was, in fact, the only female in LEPRecon, and, knowing Commander Root, would be the only LEPRecon female ever to be under his command.  
  
"Holly, this is Haven, do you read?" Foaly's voice buzzed in her ear.  
  
"Loud and clear. To loud almost, hang on." She reached down to her wristband controls and tapped the small LCD panel to adjust the volume.  
  
"Any better?" Foaly asked.  
  
"Much thank you. Now, why are you calling, just as I was getting relaxed.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted a little chat really.  
  
Holly sighed. Foaly had a bit of a soft spot for her, and regularly seemed to call her up like this.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
Holly could hear tapping as Foaly uploaded something to her helmet visor.  
  
"I want you to have a look at this design, and tell me what you think." Foaly said.  
  
Holly looked at the design light up on her visor screen, it looked exactly like the helmet she was wearing.  
  
"I don't get it." She asked.  
  
"It's not much of a difference, but look carefully at the visor area."  
  
Holly peered closely, it looked like a tiny projector usually used for video-games, patented by Foaly of course.  
  
"What's so good about a tiny projector?" She asked. Foaly tutted in her speaker.  
  
"It's a 3D projector, I've reverse-engineered it so that it projects over the visor, it'll be able to display 3D images."  
  
"Great, now we can have 3D images of you when ever you talk to us."  
  
"Well, that might be one thing, but you can also have 3D projections of buildings, that would be pretty useful."  
  
Holly had to admit, it would be pretty useful.  
  
"OK, I'm impressed, can I test one?" Holly could almost see Foaly grinning smugly at his success to impress her. It was what he strived for every night of every year, in the day of course, he usually slept – like other fairies.  
  
"Hmm. I'll see what I can squeeze out of Beetroot."  
  
Holly grinned, and eased the throttle a bit further, suddenly, her visor beeped at her.  
  
"Collision course with unknown object, please change current course." The sinppet of Foaly's voice said.  
  
"What was that I heard Holly?" Foaly asked.  
  
"I don't know," She adjusted course, "It's probably nothing, strange, because I can't see anything, and visual scanners aren't picking anything up, neither are thermals, or x-ray for that matter."  
  
Holly looked around, to see a slight shimmer wizz past her.  
  
"Shielded fairy, must've been wearing that heat and x-ray hider you have been manufactoring."  
  
"I've never let any of those out."  
  
Holly slowed, "What?"  
  
"I said – I never let any out, not yet at any rate."  
  
Holly grinned, "Someone's nicking your stuff Foaly."  
  
"Holly, get back as soon as possible, something isn't right."  
  
Holly thought for a moment, this was probably Foaly over-reacting as usual. Still, you could never be certain... 


	3. Plant

DISCLAIMER: I've done this already haven't I? I am not Eoin Colfer, blah blah blah....  
  
----  
  
Artemis Fowl was in a unruly mood. Which, fair to say, is unusual. He was staring, eyes narrowed, at a I-Mac screen. Mulch Diggums - the escaped dwarf from Haven, peered over. Mulch had been living at Fowl Manor ever since he had jogged Artemis' memory about fairies, they had performed numerous theiving operations, and currently were lying low.  
  
"What's up?" Mulch asked.  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look here, someone knows about the fairies, or at least, partly."  
  
Mulch gulped, Mud People knowing about fairies was bad.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes, look at this image, it's a replica of one of the fairy pages."  
  
"D'Arvit." Mulch swore, "Delete it quick, or inform Foaly."  
  
Artemis turned 90 degrees in his swivel chair.  
  
"Inform Foaly? I thought he didn't know about us."  
  
"Oh yeah, delete it then!"  
  
Artemis sighed, typical computer illiterate idiot. Had no idea about anything to do with information technology.  
  
"If I delete it, then they might just notice."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes, "I'm going to have to meet the person who knows."  
  
Now it was Mulch's turn to roll his eyes, "Meet him-  
  
"Or her." Artemis corrected.  
  
"Or her, is a silly idea. How about I inform Foaly."  
  
"So that he can find out where you are, good idea. Knowing Foaly, he probably knows about it alright.  
  
---  
  
Below ground, a centaur rubbed his hands.  
  
"Oh I know alright, I know." 


End file.
